


Masked

by WanhedakomSkai



Series: The Redhead and the Patron [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Ball event, F/F, Modern, Modern AU, alternative universe, masked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanhedakomSkai/pseuds/WanhedakomSkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being part of the Beale family has its down sides, like going to these boring events to keep up social status. A patron girl offers her a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked

_It takes a big façade to hide the cracks_

In truth, this whole social status thing was never her thing. Countless parties, dinners and events that have a certain dress code. AKA dresses too tight, and men ogling the curves of a woman’s body. No, she hated it.

Then again, being a part of the Beale family left her with the possibilities to study at the best schools and travel the world. Sometimes with paparazzi on her heels. Beale Incorporated is known for their software development, the best phones, the best headphones, and she’d get the prototypes or simply the newest of the new. That’s a plus.

Still, the whole ‘being the perfect daughter of the fantastic Mr Beale’ is exhausting. She’s forced or obligated to attend at least 10 events each year and pretend that she’s absolutely delighted to see all the old and greasy company holders and royal yada yada. Like the one tonight.

“Miss Chloe, you will be late for the ball… Your father is waiting downstairs.”

She hears one of the maids say, as she stands in front of her mirror. A too tight black dress and a blue leather jacket, because she’ll be damned if she cannot at least use a little colour in the outfits her mother picks out. She runs her hands over her sides and turns to pick up the mask that’s laying on the dresser close to the door.

 _A masked ball, like people won’t recognise each other by the fact that they’ve seen each other at all the other events._ She scoffs, it’s ridiculous and she’s sure she won’t enjoy herself. Out of the door towards the front door, where a black SUV is waiting for her. A young and probably new patron helps you into the car. _These heels are killing me._ She sighs and grins at her brother and parents.

“Sorry for the wait, I couldn’t decide on the shoes.” She lies, something she’s very good at thanks to all the tabloids. Her mother smiles and nods. “You look amazing, dear”

Her father does the same, but responds with a “Chloe dear, please keep in mind that this is a masked ball and that you should be wearing that mask for the evening.”

“Not like it would matter..” She mutters bitterly. Chloe knows her hair stands out, because the Beale’s are the only gingers amongst the higher crowd of these type of events. And maybe even her eyes stand out, but whatever. She places and ties the mask carefully, so it frames her face and ‘hides’ part of her features.

It’s a beautiful mask, this is true, but it doesn’t sit right with her because it doesn’t hide her identity at all. Her brother takes her hand and pulls her closer to whisper. “Wanna bet? That Daniels guy is gonna try and get in your pants again, well dress…” And she laughs, because rejecting him is often the most entertainment she gets in these type of events. Which is sad, in a way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After arriving and mingling with the crowd for a while, Chloe takes it upon herself to find a place to relax and simply be for a while. Unfortunately, this is the moment where mister Daniels decides to make his move. Grasping both her hands and giving her a charming smile.

“Chloe, you look simply gorgeous. Oh I mean, Miss, can I offer you a drink or perhaps my company?”

Chloe shakes her head and gives a small smile, “Sorry Tom, as much as you like to try the answer is still no. And it will be, because I don’t have any interest in you.” She tries to walk away, but the grip on her wrists tighten.

“But we’d look so good together, and it is good for the media coverage.”

She scoffs and removes her hands from the light grip they’re in.

“Of course that’s what you’re thinking about, media coverage. Because that way you could climb your way to my father. The answer is no, Tom. I’d rather not drink any water for 2 days than go out with you.”

Luckily Tom has some manners and he lets Chloe go without any protests, but he’ll try next time anyway.

The patrons that pass are also wearing masks, funnily enough they are the only ones you wouldn’t recognise, because they are hired. Chloe passes a patron and takes a flute off of the serving tray, and takes off towards the balcony. The place where not many people are due to the chilly night.

There’s a girl standing with her back against the railing, wearing a suit and her brown hair is up in a ponytail. Chloe is certain she belongs to the serving crew, because ladies are required to wear dresses. That and she doesn’t recognise her at all.

Chloe walks up to the railing and leans on it, taking a deep breath to calm whatever storm is raging inside.

“You don’t look like you’re having fun.”

It’s a statement and her head turns to the sound of the melodic voice, the patron girl. Except now she sees that the girl’s eyes are a dark almost grey blue, filled with a thoughtful expression. She hums and timidly nods her head, “Yes, well, a masked ball isn’t really masked if you know everybody.”

The patron girl nods her head, and shifts her gaze to the party inside. Chloe’s not sure why, but the girl is captivating. Within the minute of hearing her voice, Chloe wants to know more about the brunette.

“Don’t you like being part of the rich people, then?”

Chloe smiles softly, and turns her body to acquire the same position as the brunette. Elbows on the railing and facing the doors of the balcony. “Honestly, it’s easy. And I get all the new software and whatever, but it’s not a way of living. I feel like I’m barely living.”

Chloe confesses this to a complete stranger. Though, it’s not like she’ll see this girl anytime soon. Waiters change over the course of every event anyway. So, because she has nothing to lose, she continues.

“I only feel a little alive when I’m traveling or at college, but due to the importance and well-known status of my father I can’t really make friends without doubting their intentions.”

The brunette seems to have listened through the whole tiny speech, but doesn’t give any reaction at first.

“Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?” Comes the response after a long silence. Chloe turns her head towards the girl with a slight shock. “I, what?”

“Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?” The brunette patron repeats, except a little slower. Chloe frowns, but nods. “I haven’t, but what does that have to do with anything?”

The patron girl smirks and the glint in her eyes tells Chloe that she’s formulating a plan of some sorts. “Want to change that? My shift is over and you aren’t having fun.”

She’s certain the girl is mad, but then again so is she, because she’s contemplating the offer. The girl doesn’t seem dangerous. Though, so didn’t her father’s assistant and she tried to steal information on the new phone for Samsung.

“I’m wearing heels and a dress, how is that comfortable on a bike?” Chloe decides to ask, and the look in the girls eyes tells her that she knows she’s won.

“We’ll get you comfortable clothes and shoes, if that is what you want.”

This is going to be the weirdest and probably stupidest thing she’s ever going to do as daddies little girl. Especially because she’s the good-y two shoes daughter, but this girl makes it sound inviting.

“I don’t know who you are, though. You might as well be leading me into a trap.”

And she’s still not sure, but the girl laughs. Actually laughs and oh god, it is such a beautiful laugh. Chloe’s more and more inclined to take up the brunette’s offer.

“Yea, I might.”

Chloe looks over to the crowd inside and frowns, her father is close to the entrance.

“We can’t just walk out of the exit.” Is all she says. And the brunette steps forward and extends a hand. “Oh no, that would just cause trouble” The girl says with a smirk. “The crew entrance, though. Everyone’s walking amongst the guests and the cooks are too busy making whatever is being served.”

Chloe looks at the extended hand and smiles because she’s sure this is the stupidest thing she’s ever done, but it kind of feels right and thrilling. And her thirst of adventure is getting the better of her.

“Yes, okay.” She tells the patron girl and takes the hand to be let towards the staff entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this fic...
> 
> Here's my Tumblr if you wanna talk about it. xLizZzxRoses


End file.
